This is Why I Hate YOU, Darry!
by WritingisFUN123
Summary: Ponyboy needs serious help from Soda, Darry has become... violent. Nobody knows. It's only a matter of time before Ponyboy really gets hurt, but will he fess up or will someone find out the hard way?
1. Prologue

I feel numb. It's hard being Ponyboy right now. Darry's changed for the worst, he's violent. I think something happened to him once he witnessed Dally get shot down, but he's been hurting me, physically. I always wondered how I would say this, and I guess it'll have to be this way. As you might expect no one knows, not even Soda. I want to tell him so bad, so that he can help me, but Darry threatens me. It might be easier to tell Soda if it weren't for the threats. Soda... I need his help the most right about now.


	2. Chapter 1

The screen door slams shut loudly as usual. It's probably Darry, I hope not. Darry will hurt me. If it's Soda then we can lay in bed and talk. If it's Darry he'll stomp his way into my room and yank me by the back of my shirt from my seat and kick me in the side while I'm on the ground. If it's Soda he'll slowly open the door and flop onto our bed, exhausted and say "Hey Pone." If it's Darry he'll pick me up off the ground and throw me on the bed smack me across the face and punch me in the gut screaming and cussing at me the whole time. If it's Soda he'll playfully pull me from my seat at the desk and we'll wrestle, and we'll both be laughing the whole time. I here stomping coming towards our room and I slam my head down on the desk. "Hey, Pony?" a light voice calls. I hopefully pull my head up and turn my head to see...Darry. _SMACK!_ I'm on the ground.

"Hey you little, shit!" he said angrily. Whatever had made him angry must of really pissed him off because today's beating was terrible. I lay down on the carpeted floor staring at the wall. Darry snorts and spits on my face. My head is throbbing and I hear Darry curse a bit more before leaving to cook dinner. I stay on the floor staring too the...um... well let's see if I'm facing the closet it's my... right! Yes, facing my right! It's been hard to think recently. I lay on the ground facing my right until I hear the screen door loudly slam again. I quickly get up and run into the living room to see Soda. I'm so happy!

I run up to Sodapop and squeeze my arms around his thin waist. I've been doing this a lot recently. Who cares? Soda is home at last, now we can talk maybe go out and avoid Darry but I'm so happy he's home. He's shocked by my hug and hugs me back.

"Wh-Whoa Pony! Hey, I'm glad to see you, too." I look up to see his smile, that engaging smile. That warm comforting smile, that makes me forget about...him. Soda's giggling. "How was school today, Ponyboy?"

"It was okay I guess, do you wanna go get a coke with me soon?" I asked. This was a stupid question because he'll agree and then we'll go talk for about five minutes at the drug store, then some cute girls will show up and they'll swoon over him,(it means admire or gaze deeply at. I learned it in school today) I'll get annoyed after about twenty minutes because he'll go flirt, then I'll go get him so he can come finish his coke, but not until he buys the girls he was talking to a glass, then they'll give him his phone number even though that's ridiculous because he's still mourning over she-who-must-not-be-named the girls will leave, we'll leave and then we'd barely got to talk at all! But, if it means getting away from Darry until bed so be it.

"Sure, but after dinner." Soda says. Success. Soda changes into a white t-shirt and throws an unbuttoned red plaid shirt over it, he usually dresses like this. When he comes downstairs we watch Mickey Mouse together, until dinner's ready. I sit across from Soda so I don't have to look Darry, however he is next to me and he is close, so close I can smell him. Soda and Darry mostly talk about...um...Their Problems?No that's not it...um...their day at work? Yeah! That's it! Darry and Soda mostly talk about their day at work so I don't have to say much.

I finish first and Soda second so we clean the dishes. Soda playfully splashes me with soapy water and I splash him back. We have a short splash fight and stop when Darry comes in and says we're making a mess. Soda tells Darry of where we're going and Darry tells us to be home by eight because it was a school night. It was six thirty we'd have to come home in an hour and a half. Great. That's enough time for the usual to happen. He stares me down as we leave.

We walk there since the Socs haven't been showing there faces in a long time. We talk about trivial things while we walk there. As we go in the bright drug store and get our cokes Soda sits us in a booth. "Pony, there's something I want to ask you about."

"What is it, Soda?" I ask. I'm nervous, there's a seriousness in his tone.

"Why have you been hugging me the way you do when I come home from work, nowadays?" Soda asked.

"Um...Er..." Damn. I don't know why. Well, actually I have a theory but if it's because of that then I can't tell him. Or can I tell him about Darry? "Soda...I can't tell you why. I'm not quite so sure myself. Maybe, it's because of what happened to Johnny and Dally." I look down.

"Hey, look at me." I follow instructions. "It's okay. I understand." Good, he brought it. Geez, Soda used to be clever, he used to be able to tell when I was lying.

Two girls walk in the drug store. They sit at a nearby booth, they booth order drinks. One of them is reading a book and the older looking one looks over towards us. She's probably staring at Soda. She smiles at him. Soda stares at her. "Let's go talk to those girls, Pony."

"Nah, the older one is looking at you, and the one that looks my age is reading and if I were her I would hate to be interrupted. You go talk to her." I say.

"You sure?" he asked. I nod. He leaves and after about ten minutes he calls for me to come over.

"Pony, this is Maya she loves books and movies just like you. Maya this is my brother Ponyboy." Soda tells me. For the first time I see Maya's cute face. She has long brown hair and glasses. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. "She's here with her sibling Jenna. Just like us!" I sat down next to her.

I look at Maya's book as I sit down. "You're name's Ponyboy? That's strange. Well, who am I to talk my name's Maya. Maya must be a strange name somewhere." Maya says. Wow no one has said that before.

"I see your reading _Gone with the Wind_. Do you like it?" From there on we started talking about the book and for some reason I didn't think of Johnny not once. I think Soda and Jenna talked about something else. When eight forty five rolled around Soda collected the sisters' phone number and we left.

Darry was already asleep when we got home and I was surprised. It was only nine ten. "Maybe we should go to bed, too? I suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Soda took a shower first because I still had to finish a bit of homework. Then I took one and got changed into clean pajamas. Soda was already in bed when I got there and I flopped down to my side. Soda pulled the covers up over us and put an arm over me. "Soda?" I called.

"Yeah?" he breathed.

"Um... I feel really safe here." I say. Why did I say that?

"You should this is your home." he said.

"No. No. I mean like right now. Here. With you." I said. Silence.

"Good. Do you not feel safe otherwise, like with Darry?"

"No, Darry's different."

"How so?" He quickly asked. Silence.

"I can't explain it. But during the day when all this stupid stuff is happening in the end I just want to be safe. Here. With you. Do you know what that means?" Silence.

"No, I don't get it."

"That's okay, you don't have to. I'm just being dumb."

"Don't say that Pony, you're not dumb."

"No you're just really nice."

"No Pony you're really sma-"

"It's just a lot has been going on lately and I just need... Well I don't know what I need, It's just... Never mind. Goodnight, Soda."

"Sweet dreams, Pony." I snuggled in closer only to be greeted by the smell of Soda and his warmth. I wish I could tell him I wanna tell him so bad. I wish I could go back to that night so I could say I love you, but I never did, and It only got progressively worse the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

As I walk into my house I am shocked to see Darry sitting in his chair reading the paper. He slams the crinkly paper onto the ground and it makes a loud sound. You know for paper. "Close the door." he said. I'm frozen. He stands up. "Close. The. Door. Now." My book bag slides off of my shoulder and onto the floor. I shut the door. Darry starts walking towards me. "Where have you been?" He asks. I don't respond. "Where have you been goddammit!?" he furiously yells. I start to back up.

"I-I-I was at track practice." I croak. He stops walking he's close enough for what he needed to do. He nailed me in the nose hard. I hit the wall and fell to the floor. My nose was bleeding. I was in so much pain. He repeatedly kicked me in the side while I was down. "Darry... Please... Stop..." I say.

"I don't want you sleeping with Soda anymore, you hear!" he yells pointing at my face. No... That's the only place where I'm okay, the only place where I'm accepted. "Do you hear me, Ponyboy!" He yells louder. No... He can't take that away... Soda's one of the only people that is still nice to me... No way in hell. I get up slowly, not saying a word. I'm pissed, I run to swing at Darry. I don't care what happens I'm so mad. "Or else." he says. I straight punch to the face so hard it knocked me back so that my head hit the wall. That damn wall cost me my chance... It sent me into darkness.

"Ponyboy, are you alright?" A faint voice says. As my vision comes into focus, I can slowly make out the shape of a head... Soda's head. I swing my arms around his neck. I start bawling. "Shh... It's alright, Pony... It's alright." he says stroking my back. When I finally stop, I let go of him and he sits down on the bed. "What's the matter, Pony?"

"Um... Yeah I was just walking in the house and then I blacked out and had... the dream." I say. I lied. I shouldn't have lied to Soda like that but I needed an excuse for the crying.

"Do you remember anything?" Soda asks. I shake my head. How did he buy that? He can always tell when I'm lying. Something's bothering him, when I'm not around does Darry beat him too? That would be the final straw. "You sure you're alright now?"

"Yeah it's just..." a pain shoots in the back of my head. Darry... wanted me to... I have no choice. Today was terrible. I need to do this. "Soda I don't think that you should sleep with me anymore." I say. I can tell Soda's hurt.

"Why?I thought you liked feeling safe." He said. Dammit now Darry's making me contradict myself.

"I do, it's just I need to learn to survive on my own, savvy?" I said. Good excuse. Plus one for Ponyboy. Soda's hurt though. Minus one for Ponyboy.

"Okay, I understand, I guess." And just like that I would no longer feel safe. Soda left my room forever. DAMMIT! I HATE DARRY! You know what he's not even Darry anymore. That's a name of affection and I DON'T LOVE DARREL. HE'S NOT DARRY OR SUPERMAN OR MUSCLES HE'S JUST PLAIN 'OLD GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKIN DARREL! I stay in my room alone and stew. I'm so pissed. And sad. I toss and turn in my bed. DAMMIT!

"Dinner's ready!" I hear Darrel yell. I calmly get out of my bed and walk downstairs. Except at the end of the stairs I don't turn to get to the table, I keep walking straight out the door. "Where the hell is he going?" Darrel questions.

"Ponyboy! Come back! Oh, I'll get him." Soda says. My walk breaks into a sprint and no one can catch me. I'm surrounded by black again, but I keep running.

When vision comes back to me, I'm laying down next to a fire pit. I was lying in the grass. I get up and look around. I think I was in the vacant lot. Soda runs up to me. "What are you doing?" he asks me with an angered expression. I froze. H-H-He l-l-looks like D-Darrel. I sit up and scoot back. N-No... What the hell? A-Am I going crazy? Tears cloud my vision. I think Soda realizes he's frightening me and stops making that face. It's Soda again. We both stare at each other trying to determine who's acting the strangest. I think he realized that it was him and he kneels down. "H-Hey... What's wrong?" I still can't say anything, there's a giant lump in my throat. I don't move. He approaches me. "Pony, are you okay?"

He pulls me into a gentle hug. The tears come out. Soda soothes me. "Y-Y-You looked just like h-him." I say.

He looks at me. "Looked just like who?" I realized what I said, but I didn't care. As punishment for separating us I gave Soda a hint.

"D-D-Darrel." I said. He doesn't ask anymore questions, but he does sooth me. Eventually we leave the vacant lot. I didn't want to leave but we had to. Soda got Darrel to lay off the yelling and we ate.

After dinner I went straight to my room and I took all of Soda's things and put them in his old room, I don't think I could've taken it if he had come in the middle of the night and then left me there, alone... When I finished I laid down in the bed and stared at a picture of Soda and me together before... well, everything. Oh crap! Soda's birthday is this Saturday! He's turning seventeen. I gotta get him a present. I continued to stare at the picture. I pretended that his arm was swung over me as I laid there but I knew that in reality he wasn't. And I think that part hurt the most.

**Please review, those that do have a special place right in my heart. I'm surprised that I gained 5 followers in only 24 hours. I'm new here if you didn't know and your guys' support really helps me as a writer. I appreciate every single reader, follower, and reviewer. You all have earned yourself a spot in my heart. So enjoy it! I don't give out these spots willy-nilly. ;) Also, I'll try to do these daily, I don't have a lot to do so expect a lot of stories maybe. And sometimes maybe I'll do more than one in a day. Stay frosty :) (Not golden because I'm not corny like that, [only sometimes ;) ] )**


	4. Chapter 3

Friday. It's Friday. Darrel won't expect me home because it's not a school night and I can do as I please. First I ran home to get some money for Soda's birthday present, then I ran out of there to avoid a confrontation with him. I had 5 dollars which is enough for Soda's present. Soda's favorite things are cars and girls so this will be hard. I remembered that Soda loves sweets so that's what I ended up getting. It wasn't much so I also decided that tomorrow I would share Johnny's letter with him, no one else knows by the way so I think it will be a good present. I ran home and put it in a box under our bed, oh wait... can't say that anymore...

I went to the DX before Darrel could show up. Soda was closing up with Steve, but they didn't see me. I waved and they still got in the car and drove off. I laughed because I was ignored. I decided to go to the vacant lot and watched the sun set. I was alone, and my eye lids got heavy. I fell asleep watching the sunset, and I think I was there for a real long time.

"Pony...Pony...Ponyboy!" someone called. My eyes slowly opened. Sodapop. I moan.

"What?" I casually ask.

"Have you been here this whole time?"

"Whole time? What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"In the morning?! Geez." I looked up at him. "Sit down, I want to show you something."

"Pone... It's late and I'm sleepy can't we go home." I shake my head. He moans and reluctantly sits down next to me. He's real close, I can smell him.

"Okay birthday boy, Happy Birthday." I say as I hand him a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"It's a letter from Johnny. Can't read it in the dark, huh? Well, if I remember correctly it goes a little like this..." and I perfectly recite the letter to Sodapop. I can tell he's in awe because **a)** such a letter exists **b)** that I have it and **c) **I have memorized it.

"As you probably can guess Johnny wrote this before he died. Also, you are the first person that I have ever told." Sodapop still hasn't said a thing. "I want you to have Johnny's last letter, but I don't want you to tell anyone about this. The only people that now about it are you, me, and Johnny, and lets keep it that way."

"Dally never got to see those sunsets did he?" Soda whimpered. Was he crying?

"Nope. I would've forced him to come here and watch one with me... but he never got to see one." I say with my eyes closed. I heard him begin to cry. This shocked me. I didn't want my present to make him cry... so it's time for me to step up. I have to make Soda feel safe. I get up from my spot and put my arms around him and let him cry over my shoulder, he could even wipe his nose on my shirt I wouldn't care. I rubbed his back and tried to soothe him like he would do to me.

He eventually stopped crying and brought his head up. "Pony, you sleepy?" he asked.

"A little."

"Let's go home." he says. We get up and I still have an arm over his shoulder. We slowly walk home and when we get there I make sure that the screen door doesn't slam. I close and lock the door while Soda goes upstairs. When I go to my room Soda's there already under the covers in my bed.

"Soda... You can't sl-"

"Just for one more night, let's feel safe. It's my birthday after all." he said. Can't argue with that. Also, I didn't want to argue with him. I get on my side and he puts an arm over me.

"Soda, Thank you." I say.

"Your welcome, Pony." he breaths into my ear.

"Happy Birthday, Soda." I'm overjoyed because Soda's back. In our bed.

**Alright guys that was Chapter 3! Sorry if it was a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Special thanks out to these people who are currently following the story: Dylan'sSis101, ILoveTheOutsiderssss, Natura Nature, SodapopLover4524,Squishy Pencil, daisydadog, goyankeesgo, jelloisawesome263622, and teenkid100. You guys are so awesome to follow the story! Another shout out to FALlen ANGels 1243 who reviewed when it was just the prologue. You are awesome. Another shout out to ILoveTheOutsiderssss,Natura Nature, SodapopLover4524, and goyankeesgo for favoriting when it was only just a few chapters long. You guys are amazing. I have been going through a rough patch about my writing wondering if what I was writing was interesting or not, or if it was any good, but you guys have helped me a ton so thanks. I love you guys so much! :) Also I'm going to try to finish this before the end of the week so get ready! Review please because I wanna hear from you guys. Stay frosty. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

When I awoke on Soda's birthday I was consumed by his warmth. I never want to leave this spot, but Darrel will come along and find a way to ruin my happiness. Soda is warm and he's breathing on the side of my head. I feel safe again. Darrel is sleeping in late because it was the weekend and sometimes me and Soda end up making breakfast. I figured that I would make breakfast because it was Soda's birthday. I escape Soda's grasp without waking him up and I gingerly walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Darry is sitting at the table. I freeze. "Good morning, Ponyboy." Darrel says. He's toying with a large kitchen knife. Twisting it with the point in the table. The blade reflects light in my eye and I squint. I didn't even see the right hook that Darrel threw at me. "I told you 'or else'... but you just wouldn't listen, would you?" he says as I roll on the ground with my hands covering my face. Darrel kneels down and removes my hands by my wrists in his large hands. I fight for them back, but he tightens his grip on my wrists. And just like that I'm within his disposal. Three more punches later (that causes an intense nosebleed), I can finally speak.

"Soda... Wouldn't listen. I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't. He used his birthday as leverage, ah... ah..." I gasp as he tightens his grip on my wrists. I thought he was going to break them.

"Well, you better find a way to get him to leave, Ponyboy Michael Curtis. You better find a way." Darrel tells me. I look to my left, I hope that Soda would be at the top of the stairs, and then he'd run down and stop Darrel and save me, but no dice. Darry knees me in the stomach making me gasp gets up and says something. I think he said "Make breakfast you little shit." He walked up the stairs. Just think, that at the top of the stairs was a sleeping Soda. He could've helped me, he could've stopped Darry. That made me mad. Other times Soda couldn't know, but now he could and he's not going to help me?! But I shouldn't think that. That will just make me mad at Soda for no reason. That's not fair to him. Calm down Pony. Just collect your thoughts and get washed up. I clean myself up and make pancakes for breakfast.

Soda wakes up (probably from the smell) and joins me in the kitchen. "Morning, Pony." I make nine and put green food coloring in three of them for Soda. I put all of the pancakes on a plate and put it on the table and that's when Darrel joins us. We present our gifts to Soda. Darry brought him a fancy handled switchblade that Soda seemed to appreciate, and when he opened the box of candy he seemed equally as happy.

"That's all you got him, Pony?" Darrel questions. I feel discouraged because Darry knows that he gave Soda the better present.

"Nah, that's not all Pony gave me, he gave me something else last night." Soda says. I love it that Soda is so quick to step in to defend me. As long as he doesn't tell.

"Oh yeah? What did he give you?" Darrel asks.

"Well... let's just say he gave me some very valuable information." Soda says. Darry snaps. I can tell it because of the look in his eye. Why though? And then I realized how all of this sounds to him.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Darrel asks. I wish he didn't ask this, because I knew that if I'd ask Soda to keep a secret he would, I prayed that he say that it was about Johnny.

"Uh... Well... That's a secret." Damn. I'm so screwed. Before Darrel could ask another question ( and possibly jump over the table to strangle me), Steve and Two-Bit came in bearing presents and balloons, making a lot of noise.

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Sodapop Patrick Curtis, Happy Birthday to you!" Two-Bit sung in a funny voice. We all laughed and Steve and Two-Bit showed presented Soda with their gifts. As I watched Soda open the two gifts with joy and glee, I could feel a hardened glare on me. I knew who it was from. My hateful, spiteful, mean, evil older brother. I just pray that I only get one beating today.

**Chapter 4 done, my treasured readers! I'd just like to give a quick shout out to jennnaaelizabeth, puppylover27, and TheOutsidersBestBookEver for all jumping onto the followers plane, it's gonna be a crazy flight! Another shout out to puppylover27, pixietricker, and TheOutsidersBestBookEver, get inside the reviewer cab, get ready for a bumpy ride! Final shout out goes to TheOutsidersBestBookEver, who also favorited, I don't have a way of transportation for you, sorry, but thanks for favoriting! I love all of my readers but those who review favorite and follow earn a special spot in my heart. And these spots in my heart are known for their wild parties! :) Thanks again and Stay Frosty. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

After a grueling game of football with the gang, we all went inside to eat some cake that Darrel brought. I was scared that he had somehow drugged my slice of cake, but after smelling it I fell prey to the delicious slice. We all watched Mickey Mouse together and it was great, but then Steve made that sealed my fate. "Let's all go to the Dingo and get trashed!"

"Great, idea!" Soda said. Two-Bit and Steve ran outside to the car while Darrel and I stayed put. "Coming you, two?" Soda asked.

"Nah man I can't get trashed, social workers are coming Monday and I need to clean." Darrel said.

"What about you, Pony?" Soda asked.

"I don't like to drink remember?" I said. "Just... don't be out to long, okay?"

"Alright. Don't wait up!" Soda said.

"Soda!" I yelled for him but he was already gone. Darrel was waiting for the car to pull out of the driveway. When it finally did, he turned to face me. I turned around and bolted for the back door. He was screaming and hollering for me but I wouldn't slow down. He would never catch me, and as I got out of the house I screamed for no reason "I'm free!". I bolted for the vacant lot and I didn't stop until I got there.

Smoking is really messing me up stamina wise, I need to lay off. I collapse into the soft bed of grass and sigh. Why did Soda have to go? I guess I can't expect him to wait around the house all day with us, if I were him I wouldn't stick around either, I'd probably go to a movie instead of the bar. I pulled out a cigarette lit it and put it in my mouth.

I thought about trivial things, for instance why Sodapop can't sit and watch a movie with me. Speaking of which what the hell happened to Darry? Just when we were starting to understand each other he comes along and... Although reading this you may think I'm okay, but I'm not he's my older brother, and... and... Maybe this is how Johnny felt. I know it's wrong to make assumptions about the dead it still makes me wonder? At least I have Soda. I don't think I could've made it if it weren't for Soda. I might have turned into... Dally. How did Johnny do it, he didn't have anyone connected to him by blood that loved him. Geez, I just realized what that sounded like.

The sun goes down and the stars come up and I'm still sitting in the vacant lot. I fell asleep for a couple of minutes, I think. I had this felling that Soda was messing with me when he said don't wait up but I'm still nervous. Soda's probably pulling in right now drunk as a sailor, I count to ten to reassure myself. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... Soda just pulled in. Time for me to go home.

The car wasn't there. It was starting to get cold. I sneak my way through the screen door and into the living room. Everything was fine until a large seer of pain went through the back of my head. I turn to see Darrel. I'm on my butt and I scoot backwards I try to reach for something on the coffee table. An empty coke bottle. I crack it on the side of the table.

I stand up, the edges are sharp, pointy and jagged, perfect for what I was going to use it for.

"Stay back!" I scream. Darrel gets a half frightened expression on his face. Then he gets a pleading face. H-H-He looks like S-S-Soda...

"Ponyboy, I know you don't want to use that. Put that bottle down." Soda pleads... NO! Darrel says. What the hell... I must be losing it. Darrel doesn't plead he only manipulates. He slowly starts to walk towards me.

I stick out the busted bottle more. "Stay back! I'll kill you!" I yell. He hears the weakness in my voice. We start circling each other.

"Put it down, Pony." he says.

"NO! Get away from me!" I cry. Tears roll down my face. He smirks like Soda would... He's got a trump card. A trump card that he can play that'll make me put the bottle down. We stop circling his back is facing the door.

"Pony, please put it down. You don't want to hurt me do you?" No... "You don't want to hurt your older brother now do you?" No... I don't want to hurt you Sodapop. Boy the tears are really coming out now.

"Gah...! No... I'm sorry... Please forgive me, Soda." I say as I lightly toss the jagged bottle to the side. I approach him to give the taller Sodapop a hug. Instead of getting a hug, I got a punch so hard even Darrel fell to his knees. Oh yeah, he's back by the way. He's gonna kill me. I'm on my butt and I scoot back.

"You little shit! You tried to kill me!" Darrel spits. "You're too weak!" Darry raised his arm high in the air. I expected to get hit, but in that instant Soda came in, he grabbed Darrel's large arm with his two hands and tried to pull it back. Darrel threw Soda over his shoulder and onto his back. Darrel than crawled over to him and started to punch Soda in the mouth just like he would to me. That was the last straw. I ran up behind Darrel and jumped on his shoulders, pulling his hair and punching him around the face.

He threw me over his shoulder and I hit my head on something, probably the coffee table. My vision was blurred and blood started to seep from my forehead. With my vision blurred I could see Darrel and Soda in a fist fight. I think Soda was losing badly. I was so red with heat I thought I was going to burst. "This is why I hate YOU, Darry!" I yelled. I blacked out, but I do remember standing up.

When my vision came back to me, all of us were on the floor. Soda was gasping for air and Darrel was on his back in a small puddle of blood. No... I didn't kill him, I didn't kill him. I didn't. I flipped his breathing body over and saw that he had fallen on the shattered glass from the bottle that I smashed. Soda was watching my every move looking at me like I was some sort of monster.

"Soda..." I gasped. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... He threatened me..." Soda crawled over to me. All he did was hug me. He hugged me very softly, and although we didn't speak. I feel like we had a full on conversation. We talked about everything that happened, and how it effected the whole gang. Soda tried to pull back to look me in the eye and say something but I didn't let him. I pulled him back into an intense hug, in which we held each other.

"Pony..." Soda whispered into my ear.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"What are we going to do?" he breathed into my ear.

"I have an idea," I whispered. "But whether it'll work or not is up to what we do right now. Just me and you. Here. Right now. Do you know what that means?" I feel Soda's head nod against mine.

**Chapter five, done my treasured readers. Only one Chapter left, the EPILOGUE! Stay tuned, cause I'm uploading it today! Stay frosty. :)**


	7. Epilogue

As the months went by it progressively got better. We helped Darrel by removing the glass from his back and making sure it didn't get infected. Of course we had to knock him unconscious first. We have him tied up in a chair in the basement. I figured it was an appropriate punishment for him since that's how he made me feel while he was abusing me. We feed him and give him water to drink and we give him a coke when he's behaving. "We're going to have to let him out of there one day, I hope you know that." Soda said. I had been thinking about that too.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe, next year." I said.

"Why, next year?" he asks me. I smile.

"Because next year you'll officially be an adult and we won't need Darrel anymore." Soda smiled at that.

We pull our own weight now. I dropped out of school and got a job at the library, I truly do love my new job. I get a free library card so I can get as many books as I want. I don't have to stop learning which was one of Soda's concerns. I could check out Math, History, English textbooks all the time! It's the perfect job for me. Maybe I will get that college scholarship. We told Two-Bit and Steve, and they back up our decision about Darry. It's sad though, because in a way we lost another greaser. Johnny's folks are moving too. So there's a chance that if someone moves in across the street we will get a new member. Soda had to get another job as a car repairman's assistant. We all know that Soda's qualified. Things are finally starting to look up around here.

When the social workers come we hold a knife to Darry, and make him talk for us. He didn't believe that we would do it at first, so I had to nick him. That was very hard for some reason. He caused me a lot of physical pain, yet I couldn't do the same to him. He does as we say now though. Soda and I agree that we are safe. Although the evil Darry is downstairs and there is possibly a way for him to escape. We hope that he will drop his abusive ways and come to love us again. We don't need him though. Because me and Soda have each other.

**Alright guys this is it. The last chapter. This is Why I Hate YOU, Darry!, is officially over. I just can't thank you guys enough for reading and supporting my story. I love all of you so much. Do not fret, I will be back. I wrote an Outsiders fanfic before so that will probably make it's way onto here too. Also maybe a neighbor will come to Ponyboy and Sodapop's neighborhood. (It's official BTW it's called The New Outsider so check it out!) You just never know. :P Again I can't thank you guys enough for the support. I think the time is right for this. Stay Golden. :) :) :) :) :) :) **


End file.
